


Playgrounds and Happy Sounds

by InkedArse



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, For now its all platonic, Tumblr Prompt, Until age 16 - Freeform, child fic, future clexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedArse/pseuds/InkedArse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke meets someone special at age 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playgrounds and Happy Sounds

Abby and Clarke stood outside of Groundercare,Abby trying to convince herself that Clarke was old enough to daycare and Clarke wondering why she couldn't go with her mom anymore. Clarke clutched Ark in her hand,a spaceship she swore would save the world one day. Clutching Ark to her chest,Clarke followed behind her mom. 

Clarke gripped her mother's hand nervously. She didn't want to go to daycare. But mommy said she couldn't go to work with her. Clarke shyed away as Abby introduced her to the daycare lady named Indra. The drksinned womanly smiled warmly at Clarke and she found herself in the same arms the next moment. "It's nice to meet you Clarke,would you like to join playtime?" Her nodded enthusiastically, blond ponytail bouncing. "Bye,Mom!", she chirped happily as Indra led her inside. 

Clarke was amazed at the vivid images on the walls. She gapped at the sight of an entire galaxy painted on the walls. Clarke excitedly held Ark up to the wall and was enamoured with the sight. Indra gently led her away and Clarke was content knowing that she would be able to fly Ark later. Indra opened the door that led outside and Clarke hid behind her legs,peeking out every so often. The playground was a buzz with sounds and movement. Clarke hesitanly stepped out from behind Indra and slowly edged to the swings. 

Before she could sneak away,a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder," Why don't you get to know everyone and then it'll be movie time,okay?”. Indra moved away with a parting grin and Clarke was left alone. She quickly occupied herslef with the empty swings and hummed,Ark soaring through the air with her. 

"I didn't know people could fly", were the first words Clarke had ever heard from Lexa.


End file.
